My Last Breath
by Aredhel
Summary: Decir adiós nunca es fácil, mucho menos cuando la despedida es para siempre.


My Last Breath 

Por MarlenGry/Aredhel

my last breath  
**_  
_****_Hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?_****__**

****

****

-No me dejes-le escuchó susurrar, si ella estaba gritando no lo sabía, él solo podía escuchar un susurro a lo lejos , sus sentidos le estaban fallando terriblemente, no podía verla con claridad además de que sus gafas habían terminado hechas añicos, el dolor de sus heridas y la perdida de sangre le cegaba, apenas si podía escucharla.- Yo te amo, no me dejes.

¿Qué lo amaba había dicho? ..... eso él ya lo sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo, ella siempre se lo demostró, siempre estuvo ahí para él, siempre pendiente de cada acción que él realizaba, siempre oculta bajo un manto de timidez.

¿Y él? ¿Cuantas veces le había dicho que la amaba? ¿Cuántas? , no necesitaba pensarlo mucho, la respuesta saltaba a la vista: ninguna, nunca le había expresado en palabras lo que sentía por ella, ¿por qué?, por el estúpido _miedo_,  ese sentimiento con el cual a él nunca lo relacionaban, ¡jamás! "valentía" era su segundo nombre prácticamente, sin embargo siempre tuvo miedo de acercarse a ella, manteniéndola lejos de él, no quería lastimarla, no quería que ella sufriera, siempre fue mejor que el mundo pensará que él ni siquiera la notaba.

-Yo...

-No hables-le pidió ella, pero él tenía que decírselo, aunque fuese una vez, después de todo ya no tenía caso tener miedo de hablar, ya nada importaba.

-Yo…yo…-hablaba entrecortadamente, se preguntaba si su voz era lo suficientemente entendible ¿ella lo escuchaba?, no lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía con seguridad si aún se encontraba vivo- te....yo... te amo....

Sintió que los brazos que le impedían estar totalmente recostado en el suelo le sujetaban con más fuerza, ¡Dios se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos!

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

-Eso ya lo sé Harry-le dijo entre sollozos, ¿qué ya lo sabía? ¿como era eso posible? , él nunca se lo dijo, no directamente al menos....-hay cosas que no son necesarias ponerlas en palabras-sentenció la pelirroja, inesperadamente el pelinegro sintió una extraña calidez en sus labios, "dulce" fue la primer palabra que vino a su mente, su primer beso con ella, un tierno e inocente beso, el primero y quizá el último, un pequeño beso que expresaba tantos sentimientos.-No me dejes-escuchó, no quería dejarla, realmente no quería, pero no se podía luchar contra corriente, todo terminaría en ese lugar y en ese momento, TODO terminaba..-Ahora no hables Harry, todo estará bien, regresaremos al castillo, Dumbeldore nos encontrará pronto, te pondrás bien...

¿Dumbeldore había dicho?, evidentemente ella no sabía como es que ahora se encontraban en esa situación, como es que estaba a punto de dar su último respiro por culpa del hombre al cual le había sido leal tanto tiempo.

Ahora escuchaba los sollozos de Ginny con menos claridad, el tiempo se le estaba acabando y aunque no quisiera admitirlo ambos lo sabían.

-Dios...-era claro que la chica comenzaba a desesperarse, solos en aquel frío lugar, sin saber ciertamente donde- ¿Dónde esta Fwakes cuando lo necesitas?-preguntó la pelirroja a la nada, seguramente recordando la "aventura" de su segundo año en Hogwarts, él sabía que el fénix no aparecería, después de todo se hizo presente aquel año al mostrar el una gran lealtad al mago dueño del ave, pero ahora su lealtad hacia Dumbeldore se había esfumado, desde ese momento...

_-----------------------Flash Back-------------------_

_-No lo haré-repetía el chico de 17 años constantemente, se encontraba en la oficina del director, aquella que había visitado ya tantas veces, casi siempre por ayuda, por algún consejo, pero ahora no estaba ahí por ninguna de esas razones._

_-Aún no entiendo por que te niegas Harry-insistió el director de Hogwarts, con una voz más áspera y brusca de lo normal, obviamente enfadado, la amabilidad que le caracterizaba había desparecido desde hacía ya varios minutos, mientras  jugaba distraídamente con uno de sus tantos telescopios._

_-¡Porque lo que usted me pide señor es totalmente irracional!-exploto el muchacho  ¡Y es que no podía creer que su más grande mentor le estuviese pidiendo aquello! Ir directamente hasta Voldemort a "terminar" con él._

_-Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, es por el bien de todo el mundo mágico entero, pondría fin a esta guerra ¿no lo entiendes?_

_-Lo que no entiendo es porque si confía tanto en mi, no viene conmigo, tal vez juntos podríamos..._

_-Lo que me pides es imposible Harry, ya te lo dije, yo sería más un estorbo que una ayuda_

_Harry apretó los puños, viendo con repulsión por primera vez en su vida como "el mago más grande de la historia" se acobardaba vilmente. Se levanto dispuesto a irse, no quería escuchar más a aquel hombre que le pedía que suicidase prácticamente._

_-Con su permiso-dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta_

_-Hace dos años-Dumbeldore levantaba la  voz-lo hubieras hecho sin cuestionar_

_El ojiverde se detuvo en seco, sí, tal vez lo hubiera hecho, tal vez se hubiese tirado a un volcán si Dumbeldore se lo hubiera pedido,  pero ahora era diferente, ahora lo único que quería era que esta maldita guerra acabase para poder tener una vida de mago normal, poder aburrirse toda una noche en un sillón sin tener que estar pensando en si amanecería vivo al día siguiente, poder hablar con Ron y Hermione de su noviazgo en vez de cuantos muertos han caído en batalla, poder.... poder estar con Ginny finalmente y no tener que mantenerla lejos de él por temor a que Voldemort la usase para acercarse a él._

_-He cambiado-fue todo lo que dijo antes de intentar salir de nuevo de aquella oficina_

_-Entonces, me temo que la Srita. Weasley ....-Dumbeldore guardo silencio ante la mirada que el chico de anteojos le dirigía en aquellos momentos, había regresado sobre sus pasos tan rápido que no se dio cuenta en que momento "el niño que vivió" se había colocado de nuevo en frente suyo, varita en alto._

_-Usted...._

_-Lo siento Harry-decía pesadamente-era la única solución, todos estos días te has negado a enfrentarlo y yo...._

_-Se la entregó-el ojiverde contenía las ganas de lanzar en primer maleficio que le viniera a la mente, se sentía burlado.... traicionado_

_-Voldemort quiere enfrentarte, una última batalla Harry y todo termina, yo confió en que podrás vencerlo, prometió no hacerle daño_

_-¡¡¿Y usted le creyó?!!-Harry sentía que le faltaba la respiración, sus peores temores se confirmaban, alguien querido suyo  estaba siendo usado para llegar hasta él: Ginny, sin embargo nunca pensó que Dumbeldore sería el causante, la vida daba sorpresas. Respiro profundamente, intentando calmar su ira.-¿Dónde esta?_

_-No sé exactamente la localización, pero el  traslador te llevará hasta allá y te traerá de regreso -dijo el director de Howgarts señalando un libro verde en cuya portada se leí claramente "Propiedad de Ginny Weasley", le habían tendido una trampa a la pelirroja.-¿Pelearas con Voldemort, Harry?_

_-Iré a rescatar a Ginny-fue todo lo que dijo antes de partir._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

  
I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears

Harry comenzaba a sentir demasiado frío mientras  miraba con tristeza el libro verde hecho polvo, inservible ahora para regresar a Hogwarts. Voldemort se había ido, ésta vez para siempre,  pero antes de irse se aseguro de que él le siguiese, destruyendo sus esperanzas de regresar a Hogwarts para curar sus heridas.

Sabía que Dumbeldore los buscaría, pero también sabía que les tomaría horas encontrarlos, demasiado tarde para él.

El frío se sentía más intenso conforme pasaban los minutos y con ellos sus últimos alientos.

Moriría, eso lo sabía muy bien........ como iba a extrañar tantas cosas....las simples cosas de la vida, los inviernos, las navidades en Hogwarts, las vacaciones en la madriguera.... cosas simples, cosas frágiles de la vida...

-Ginny...

-Shhhh.... guarda fuerzas Harry...-la mano de la chica, cubierta de sangre de él se deposito el los labios del ojiverde-Por favor.-él la retiro con las pocas fuerzas que aún guardaba.

-Te...te... es...pe...te... ..espe... esperare....Ginny....¿me …. me .... oyes?

Agua salada caía en su rostro, la pelirroja lloraba con más intensidad, sí, lo había escuchado.

  
  
   
   
  
**_Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_**

****

-No digas eso Harry, ya veras…. Ya veras…. Que...

-Na….nadie vendrá Gin….-sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza para hablar con la mayor claridad posible, hacerla entender que él se iría-Per....perdóname... 

-¿Qué te perdone?... Harry yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo soy la que debería pedirte perdón, perdóname por ser tan débil, perdóname por hacer que te trajeran hasta aquí....Harry.....lo siento tanto...

-Ton... tonta...-casi dibujo una sonrisa divertida en su rostro-tú....no....es.... no... es ... tu ... culpa...-cada vez sentía más que el aire se le escapa del pecho.-Des...despídeme... de Ron....y de Herm...Hermione...di...diles....que.. los quise...mu...mucho....

-Se los dirás tú –la chica parecía querer convencerse así misma de que así sería.

-Se...fe..feliz...Ginny...

-Harry....yo...

-Prométemelo...por...fa...favor...

-No puedo ser feliz sin ti, y lo sabes...no me pidas que te prometa algo así, sería una mentira.

-Por...favor....-la vida se le escapaba, moriría en brazos de ella.

-Te lo prometo.- las palabras fueron acompañadas de un estrepitoso llanto.

-Te..amo...

-Te estas acostumbrando a decirlo ¿eh Harry? ¿Ves como era tan difícil?

-Pa...para...nada...-ésta vez estaba seguro de haber sonreído.

  
  


Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

-Dios si esto es una pesadilla despiértame-susurró la pelirroja.

Dulce esperanza, pensó Harry, que todo fuese un mal sueño, despertar en su habitación por  los ronquidos de Ron o Neville, pero tanto él como ella sabían que estaban despiertos, que todo era real, verdad....  "¡Ayuda!" le escuchó gritar a Ginny, pero era obvio que no había nadie, que por lo pronto nadie vendría.... que él no saldría de ahí con vida….era hora.... lo sabía....

**_Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black_**

****

-Bue...buenas...noches Ginny-se despidió él como si se encontrasen en la sala común, como si a dormir se dispusieran, solo que esta vez, él no despertaría. Aún sentía el agua salada caer en su rostro.

-Buenas noches Harry., te amo.... siempre lo haré...

Era todo lo que necesitaba oír, y con aquel "Buenas noches", se fue su vida, por más que Ginny Weasley gritara su nombre, el ya no podía oírla, Harry Potter había dado ya su último respiro, se había ido ya su último aliento.

FIN

* * * *

¡Hola gente! ¿qué les ha parecido este one-shot?, ya sé que debería estar actualizando en lugar de escribir esto ¬///¬.... es solo que les juro que el fic se escribió solo!! Nada más escuche la canción y ZAZ!! Para cuando me di cuanta ya lo había empezado y terminado ^^U...

Es la primera vez que escribo una fic "con final triste" así que.... denme sus opiniones ^0^

Espero y todos estén teniendo un gran comienzo de año ^_^.

Ah por cierto los que quieran que les avise cuando actualice pues nada mas déjenme su mail ^^U.

Y para los que quieran escuchar la canción, es del disco de "Evanescence, Fallen", track # 10. Y en esta dirección lo pueden encontrar:

*0* ¿Verdad que están todas las canciones buenísimas? Evanescence Rules!!!

Bueno ya los dejo, gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme algún review!! ^//^ 

Que lindos, en serio... y para los que no lo han hecho ¿qué están esperando?  Recuerden que me gusta mucho saber sus opiniones, si debo seguir escribiendo, retirarme completamente o que debo mejorar.

Chiao!!!

XOXO

Aredhel 


End file.
